Broken
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: Parker does something and it leaves the team broken. Please R&R!


**Hey! This is my second fic and my first one for Leverage so be nice. Might wanna pull out a box of tissues guys.**

**Me: Eliot do I have to?**

**Eliot: Yes, I know it's hard**

**Me: *sniffs* I-I don't o-own L-Leverage! *sobs***

**Hardison: Well, I could pull some things and then legally you co-**

**Eliot: Dammit Hardison! Remind me again why I haven't killed your ass yet?**

**Hardison: That's beca-**

**Sophie:Break it up boys! Do you want me to bring Nate into this?**

**Hardison and Eliot: NO!**

**Sophie: Good (leaves)**

**Hardison: *mumbles* That's why.**

Well, I know you guys haven't heard from me in a long time and are probably worried out of your minds. Well I'm okay, and I'm doing just fine, sort of. I know you're all exasperated that Hardison can't find me and I've left no trace, let's just say that I'm good at staying hidden. Here I wrote a letter for all of you and left an adress in it for you to go to when you've finished reading them. But do me a favor all right? Don't jump the gun and just come straight here okay? Please?

Daddy. Okay, yeah, I know I've never called you that before, but that's how I've always seen you Nate. You were always there for me, and making sure I didn't do anything super crazy. And if for any reason I flew off the handle you scolded me, and it felt bad and i didn't like it I'll admit it. But I needed that, a firm hand to guide me through everything, to keep me in line. Thanks for that.

Mom, yes miss drama queen this one's directed at you. You were there for me in ways that Nate never could be. You were always there as a mother or a big sister for me. Helped me through falling in love for the first time, explained things to me when I was confused, there to hold me when I was upset or scared. You gave me the all important TALK. And you also taught me how to talk to people...well, talk to people less awkwardly. If I were there and was comfortable with touching people, I would probably hug you.

Eliot. What else is there to say then I love you. Not like that, ewwww that would be gross. You're my big, crazy, overprotective Texan big brother. You were always ready to give people the beat down if they looked at me wrong. Also, you taught me how to play poker and I'm sticking to my original opinion, no matter how hard you tried to change it, strip poker is definetly my favorite way to play. And another thing, you make REALLY good homemade chocolate ice cream.

Hardison. I like you. I LIKE like you. Your orange soda and your big nerdy heart. I don't really know what else to say. But if I decide against it and never send this letter, I'm going to act on those feelings.

What I really want this letter to say is sorry. I am so, so sorry and I hope you can all forgive me for what I'm about to do. The building you'll be looking for is an empty warehouse on Salem Street in Boston. You'll find me on the top floor, the last door on the left.

-Parker

Nate read the letter aloud from the kitchen in his apartment, frowning at the heart Parker signed after her name that would normally make him smile. Sophie had tears running down her cheeks and even Eliot looked ready to cry.

"My poor baby," she whispered to herself. "What has she done?"

Hardison took in a shaky breath. They all sat in silence, an unusual feat. Hardison and Eliot weren't fighting in a brotherly way. Sophie wasn't yelling at Eliot to go easier on Hardison. There was no ocassional bump of Parker in the air vents. The football game wasn't on and the boys weren't yelling at the T.V, drinking beer and eating pizza. Nate wasn't scolding Parker lightly about leaving the ice cream out before begrudgingly agreeing to watching Alice in Wonderland with her for the millionth time. Sophie wasn't trying to get her into a dress. Nate wasn't saying "Hey Soph", before curling up on the couch with her.

It was silent.

They went to the warehouse and paused outside the last door on the left on the top floor. Eliot was still holding strong but Sophie could see unshed tears in his eyes and hugged him gently. Nate opened the door slowly, not wanting to know what he'd find. He gasped and stumbled backward. Parker was curled in the corner, her head leaning against the wall as if she had fallen asleep there. An empty pill bottle lay about a foot from her hand. _My little girl, my sweet angel. Why would you do this, what would cause you to do this? _No one else needed to look to know what he'd seen. Eliot took off and Hardison slid slowly down the wall. Nate stood stock still and Sophie sobbed loudly.

"W-Why don't we go home," he said softly. They all piled into the car and drove back to the apartment where, much to Nate's despair, everyone had made a room for themsleves. Well, everyone except Sophie, she moved into Nate's room. Eliot was curled in on himself on the couch and Sophie sat next to him, not even three inches away. He threw himself on her and began openly sobbing into her shoulder.

"W-Why would sh-she leave u-us M-Momma," he cried.

2 hours later

Hardison sat silently at the counter with an orange soda, sipping in tiny swallows. Eliot had fallen asleep on Sophie's chest and she was stroking his hair and muttering, "Shhh, it'll be okay," over and over again. Nate started Alice in Wonderland again, the animated version, Parker didn't like the new one, she said the Mad HAtter in that one was creepy. He remembered reading her the book, curled up on the couch when neither of them could sleep. He would probably miss her the most, his precious baby girl.

1 week later

It was her funeral. The only people there were Sophie, Nate, Hardison, Nate and Artie. They put Bunny into her casket with her and placed blue roses on it, her favorite. Eliot sang her a song called Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back._

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace. Oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_Bearin' the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she were never born._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stand hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams, give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights._

_A fragile soul in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it'll be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stand hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams, give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face._

_A name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stand hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams, give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Silent tears started falling down his face in the middle of the first verse and fell gently on his guitar. He stared with pain filled eyes at the fragile stone angel the bore Parker's face above her headstone. He'd had it specially made for her. Nate stood at the back of the small group, still sober. He couldn't get drunk here, not in front of his baby. Maybe later. He looked at his 'family', Eliot had spent most of the past week with Sophie, whom he'd started calling Momma. Sophie looked across the couch at him sadly and squeezed Eliot's shoulders gently. Hardison hadn't said a single word all week, he hadn't even watched a single episode of Doctor WHo. Nate had seen Alice in Wonderland more times then he could count.

They weren't sure how to live without Parker. They were broken, and with all of them broken, no one could put them back together. Nate and Sophie tired to stay strong for the 'kids', but Hardison and Eliot could tell it was an act. Nate was startled by a soft voice in his ear.

"Do you think we're ever going to be okay Dad," Hardison asked.

"I think so Hardison, I think so, it's gonna take time though," Nate answered honestly. Hardison nodded, reassured for the time being.

As the group filed out a few hours later, a silky haired blonde angel crept out from behind a tree and peered at her headstone.

_Parker Ford_

_August 24, 1989 - May 12, 2012_

_Daughter. Sister. Friend._

_You will be missed sweet girl._

The angel smiled to herself, she would be missed. Still smiling, she walked away slowly.

**So? What did you guys think? Did you cry? I cried writing this. Anyway, for some reason the song Concrete Angel reminded me of Parker. And the August 24th is actually Beth Riesgraf's birthdate but i change the year. Please review and no flames please!**

** -Livi**


End file.
